


No place like Dome - Steven Universe AU (Discontinued)

by John__Doe



Category: Doctor Who, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John__Doe/pseuds/John__Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a giant invisible barrier appears over Beach City, it puts the gems, and the Doctor, along with all the residents on the spot light. </p>
<p>EVERYONE! Please tell me about any spelling errors, grammatical issues or anything, I would love to be able to make my work better so if you could contribute just a little bit of critique or tell me about any mistakes, it would be much appreciated! Cheers! I'm taking a break from this FF, but don't worry I will continue it, I just don't know what to write about. I will continue later on.</p>
<p>Contains: Suicidal thoughts, angst, depression, PTSD, and more.</p>
<p>This is also on fanfiction.net under my username: zaridaxe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on ao3, and my first good story, i'm not completely sure where i'm going with this, i'm basically writing it as I go along. Tell me if its any good, but even if it gets no views, I'm still going to write it because I like the story.

As the Crystal Gems continued to work on the Drill, the ground began to shake, something was happening. “Oh my stars, it’s the cluster!” shouted Peridot who began to panic. The shaking became more violent before something invisible crashed down around the city. Peridot’s escape pod began to flash warnings, as a strange crack went around the city, it was very small, and looked easy to step over.  
Garnet walked over to the crack, and went to step over it, but bumped into something. She placed a gauntlet covered hand on the dome, before walking back over to the rest of the gems. “We have a problem, there seems to be an invisible barrier from extra terrestrial life, surrounding Beach City.”  
“W-What do you mean, Garnet?” asked Pearl as she walked over to the barrier, and hit it with her spear.  
“It’s impossible… how did I not see this?” said Garnet who walked back towards the town, “Steven come with me, we need to stop a panic, and you have a persuasive voice.”  
“Okay,” said Steven walking with Garnet back towards the city.  
A truck was driving down the road, and it was headed straight for the barrier. Peridot turned her head, and saw it collide, and explode sending pieces of metal flying through the air, and it scared her half to death, along with the rest of the gems. “This barrier seems to be almost indestructible and it can withstand the impact of a semi-truck without any visible damage. This seems impossible, but not completely. The technology is more advanced than Homeworld’s own,” said Peridot, who managed to remain calm unlike Amethyst who was scared to death.  
“There must be a way to stop this?” said/asked Pearl who walked back over to Peridot.  
“A force of this magnitude would require a power source. If we can locate it, and terminate it, it should dissipate,” said Peridot who looked towards the barn, seeing a blue tear-drop shaped gem, sitting on a pillow, waiting. Peridot sighed, hoping that her informant may know about this technology, she’s the only other person to ask.  
“That makes the most sense. Where do you propose this power source is?” asked Pearl who has a nervousness flowing through her veins.  
“I have no conclusions at this moment. I must conduct some calculations about this barrier to determine its size, and shape,” said Peridot as she walked into the barn, and sat down next to the pillow with a map and began to triangulate the size of the barrier. Peridot followed the barrier all around the city drawing the conclusion that this was a dome or a sphere if it continued underground.  
Then, Peridot walked towards Pearl, and Amethyst with the map, containing a giant circle around this city, pinpointing the size, and shape of this newfound dome. “Pearl, Amethyst, here is the estimated size of the barrier, which has been identified has a dome or sphere,” said Peridot as she held out the map.  
Pearl and Amethyst were shocked, they couldn’t believe that they were completely trapped, “I’m sure we can use the warp pads to escape this… thing?”  
“Negative Pearl, this barrier is beyond our technology. I attempted to use the warp pads, unfortunately, it sent me back to the origin warp,” said Peridot as she rolled up the map. Steven and Garnet walked back to the barn, and Peridot showed them the map.  
“Hmm, how did this evade my future vision?” said Garnet who looked uncomfortable.  
“So… it’s like we’re trapped in a giant fish bowl?” said Steven, whose face reflected none of that positive energy he usually had, his face now was sadness, despair, but he remained strong, he wasn’t a coward, and everyone knew that.  
“What’s a fish bowl?” asked Peridot looking at Steven who she knew was an enigma.  
“A see through… sphere,” he said attempting to make sense to the small gem.  
“I see,” she said as she pulled out her recorder, and prepared another log update, “Log date 7 18 3. It appears that an invisible barrier has appeared over Beach City, enclosing us inside, it hasn’t dissipated yet, even though it has only been a… hour,” said Peridot who was attempting to adjust to the time.  
There was a bright blue flash, which was deducted by Peridot, that it was Lapis. Lapis walked out of the barn, and when she saw Peridot she threw a giant hand of water at her, “Well, well, well… looks like we have my little friend,” said Lapis as she lifted Peridot into the air, who struggled in the water hand, but couldn’t break free.  
“Lapis! Stop!” shouted Garnet who summoned her gauntlets. Pearl and Amethyst both summoned their weapons respectively, “She’s changed, Lapis.”  
Lapis looked confused, but still held Peridot up in the air, trapped, “She’s helping us build a drill thingy to stop a giant fusion made of gem shards at the center of the Earth, she even called Yellow Diamond a freakin’ clod,” said Amethyst, who cracked a stupid grin, and Pearl just put a hand on her head.  
Lapis stayed silent, but released Peridot, and materialized her wings, and then flew up into the air. The gems were trying to talk to her, but she didn’t want to talk, so she flew off. After a few minutes, she saw the edge of town and she flew towards it, and then crashed into an invisible wall. Confused, she placed a hand on the dome. “W-What… no… impossible?” said Lapis who immediately flew back to the gems, who were still at the barn, and are planning on finding the power source.  
“Steven! We have a big problem! They’re back! The Kinship!” said Lapis who had just landed.  
“The… Kinship?” asked Steven as the gems gathered around her, obviously in question.  
Lapis took a deep breath, “8450 years ago, Homeworld and the Kinship were in a war spanning 2000 years. They had prisons, which were giant indestructible bubbles like this. This technology is ancient, but highly advanced. Homeworld lost, but we didn’t die out, I was a soldier for Blue Diamond during that war. This is a prison bubble, in the center is a small one, which contains an egg, and inside that egg contains the Kinship, but something must have triggered the emergency procedures, and causes the dome to come down,”  
Everyone looked horrified, “So we’re trapped inside this dome until we find a way to stop it? Somehow get inside the smaller dome, and disable it?” said Pearl, who looked towards Lapis, who bit her lip.  
“I don’t know, I was a prisoner in one of these before, I was only 452… Anyways, I don’t know. But, we need to find a way out,” said Lapis as a man appeared, and he wore a simple suit, and looked quite old, and he had grey hair, and wrinkles covering his face.  
“Hello, I’m the Doctor,” said the Doctor, walking over to the gems, he walked over to the gems, and looked at the map.  
“We don’t need the help of a human. This technology is too advanced for you to contemplate, so please go back into town and-” said Pearl before the Doctor cut in.  
“I’m not a human, I’m a Time Lord. I have a much more vast intellect that you,” he said, closing the map.  
“I know exactly what this is. This looks like a Kinship Prison Bubble, invented 10,000 years ago to hold prisoners, and this bubble has been accidentally activated by an unknown source,” said The Doctor as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and walked close, but not too close to the dome, and scanned it.  
“What is that device?” asked Peridot looking at the Doctors Sonic Screwdriver, and then he turned it off, and placed it in his pocket.  
“Sonic Screwdriver,” he said as he stepped away from the dome, and walked away.  
“Where are you going?” asked Pearl, looking at the Doctor, in confusion.  
“The city,” he said simply, as he continued his pace down the hill.  
Pearl objected, “You cannot just leave, we require your assistance.”  
“Then follow me, we need to find the egg,” he said as he walked down the hill, and the gems followed.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot hates her existence, and just wants to die.

-An egg, with a side of stars-  
The Doctor and the Gems walked into town, as the panic was just about over. The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver again, and it began to make a beeping sound, as the Doctor continued to follow an invisible trail.  
Peridot marveled the technology which surpassed Homeworld’s own, and she wanted to know more, so she could advance Homeworld itself. “Doctor, how does that ‘Sonic Screwdriver’ work?” asked Peridot, who point to it.  
“It’s complicated, but basically it uses sound waves to do stuff,” said the Doctor as the U.S army swarmed around Beach City, and have quarantined the entire place, and found a mysterious blue box just outside the dome.  
“Interesting, anyways how are we going to escape this dome?” asked Pearl, who continued to follow the Doctor, as his Sonic Screwdriver made beeping sounds.  
“We need to find the power source, my sonic should be able to detect it, and we can disable it,” said the Doctor, who made a sudden turn into a large forest, “Its close, it’s in the center of the dome,” said the Doctor who continued walking, and his sonic screwdriver beeped faster.  
“Okay, that makes sense, but I think this generator must have protection? Weapons, security, or something right?” said Pearl, as they walked over to a large sphere, in the center of the dome, which inside contained a black egg.  
The Doctor took a deep breath, “This is the generator, and we need to find a way to destroy it.” The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, and started to scan the mini dome.  
“What is it?” asked Amethyst, who placed a hand on it, and a horrible electric pain jolted through her, and she poofed, and the others jumped at the sight.  
“Amethyst!” said Pearl who picked up the gem and the others took a step back, but four handprints appeared on the mini dome.  
The Doctor inched closer, and placed a hand on one of the handprints, and nothing happened, he looked down at it, and made a cynical grin.  
“W-Wha… how?” said Pearl, and then the Doctor backed away from it, and turned around.  
“It needs to be unlocked, and it requires living organisms, like humans, or Time Lords, which thankfully we have, but certain people,” said the Doctor, as the egg began to glow a pink, and then nothing, it faded as soon as it came. “Amazing,” he said, as clouds began to form in the sky, but it was sunny outside, which the Doctor deducted as a micro climate.  
“W-What, how are there clouds inside her?” said Lapis pointing up to them.  
“It’s a micro climate, I’ve seen it a few times before,” spoke the Doctor, as it began to rain.  
“Our prime objective is to survive, our secondary is escaping. We need to keep the humans alive too, so collect water, food, anything required for basic survival,” said Peridot as the group of aliens walked back to town, and people already had buckets, and were collecting water.  
Lapis used her Hydrokinetic abilities to fill all the buckets, and clear the clouds, “Thank you, uhh?” said the Mayor who obviously had no idea who Lapis was.  
“It’s Lapis,” she said before flying back to the barn, but not before glaring at Peridot in a sardonic, wicked way.  
Peridot sighed, “She still hates me, and even after all I’ve done to keep her safe.” Peridot thought she was talking too herself, but a lucky Steven heard her, and he walked over.  
“Peridot,” he said, so she turned around and looked at him.  
“Yes?” she said, sitting down, looking out onto the bit of ocean which was under the dome.  
“What did you do to protect Lapis? Maybe I can help,” he said looking at Peridot in his happy, childish ways, but his intentions were pure.  
“I suffered keeping her safe from Jasper. She was a monster, and she almost shattered me because I talked back to her, in multiple attempts to keep her safe, which succeeded, but it was a nightmare for me, but as long as she was safe, we could have gotten information, and I could have helped her,” said Peridot who had a few stray tears flow down her face, “And now she hates me.”  
Steven had genuine concern on his face, “You did all that? Just to keep her safe, that must have taken a lot of gut.”  
“I did it because she had been imprisoned so many times, I just wanted to make things comfortable for her, I’m not all mean, even though nobody would believe me,” said Peridot who just lay down in the sand, gripping the sand, and moving throughout her fingers.  
“That’s so nice of you, Peridot,” he said looking out at the sun which looked like a torus from the distortion of the dome.  
“But it blew up in my face, and I can barely talk to her,” Peridot said, “I’m just poison, I cause conflict wherever I go.”  
Peridot began to cry much more than before, “No your not, Peridot. Don’t think like that.”  
“It’s true, I don’t deserve forgiveness, don’t you know what I’ve done, there is nothing that I can do to earn your, the Crystal Gems, or Lapis forgiveness, I’m a failure, I’ve failed at every stage of my mission. I almost killed you, the Gems, and all of Earth. That is Genocide, that’s a crime Steven, I couldn’t live with that. I wish I was shattered, just get it over with,” said Peridot, who was formulating a plan to get the gems to shatter her.  
“Peridot, please don’t say that, you are important, we don’t want you to die,” said Steven who was worried over his friends mental health.  
“No Steven, I want to be shattered,” she said, sitting up, dusting herself, and walking away, mainly for dramatic purposes, but she didn’t like being around Steven, he was an enigma, and it confused her, she would rather be around the Doctor who knew what he was doing, and was much more intelligent.  
Peridot decided to speak with the Doctor, learn about him, figure out his mysteries, she was curious, a whole new species, he was very different, more complicated, more intelligent, and odd. He is organic, which automatically makes him more complicated unlike gems which are holograms, he’s different. Peridot sat down next to the Doctor who kept sending signals into the air, but nothing was happening.  
“What are you doing?” asked Peridot who continued to watch the Doctors strange behavior.  
“Well, I was attempting to summon my TARDIS, but this dome seems to have cut off all the signals. Not even my key is working,” said the Doctor as he took a piece off his Sonic Screwdriver, which revealed a small blue circuit board, and the Doctor messed around with it, in an attempt to do something.   
Peridot was confused, more confused by the Doctor, and finally she walked away wondering what to do with herself, she could get someone to shatter her, and that is wants the most, to die. She has failed her mission, and almost killed her new friends, she hates her life, and she wants to end it, just go crazy, and punch some things, something just to get rid of myself.  
She had to act fast, Steven would tell the gems, and they would attempt to ‘help’ her, so she just had to get on there nerves, over the top, pretend that she lied to them, she was going to destroy the drill, and end all life on Earth. So she could be shattered, nobody would have to know accept Steven, who would let her die in peace, unless he tells everyone before-hand.  
She sprinted towards the Temple, and past Steven, and she ran into it, looking for Pearl, because she knew she could make Pearl think she was evil. Steven then burst through the door, looking directly at Peridot who bolted to the corner of the room, and covered her face with her arms. Steven slowly approached Peridot, who was shaking, and had curled herself into a ball.  
“Peridot, why are you doing this?” he asked as he held out a hand.  
“I… I hate myself, so much. It hurts, I… can’t live with myself,” said Peridot, taking off her visor, and wiping the tears off her face.  
“W-Why?” Steven asked simply, he’s level of caring was astronomical, he would do anything to save a life… almost anything.  
“I’ve done some horrific things, Steven. When you do a multitude of… bad things, it can cause bad things in return. I am presumed to have ‘depression’ by some of your Earth medical books. I may have other conditions as well, but could you keep this information private? I would not like any of the gems to notice,” asked Peridot.  
“Sure thing,” he said, clearly concerned, and Peridot knew he wouldn’t keep it a secret, he sounded sincere, and he was good at lying, but not perfect, Steven was too caring, he would tell someone eventually, even if it was hours, days, months, or even years.  
The Doctor couldn’t send a signal in or out of the dome, which was bad news. “Hmm, this barrier is so strange. It’s ancient, yet it’s still stronger than anything else on Homeworld, or Earth,” said the Doctor, who placed some pieces of his Sonic Screwdriver into Peridot’s escape pod, a few sparks emerged from it, but quickly ceased.  
“Doctor, what are you doing?” asked Pearl who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.  
“I’m creating a transmitter, it will make sense later,” he said fumbling with his technology, and he pulled out a small crystal with the blue circuit board on it, which also had some copper cable wrapped around it.  
Then, he took another small piece of technology, and connected it too the circuit, and then a small light began to glow a faint green, and pulsated. Pearl studied the small piece of technology the Doctor had thrown together, before being shocked on how perfectly it was made under the current circumstances, and technology. The wires were lined up, and the machine was vibrating harmoniously.  
“Now that is how you build a gem transmitter,” said Pearl, as Peridot walked over to the Doctor, and examined it.  
Peridot moved a single wire over to the next port, “that should make it run faster.”  
“Thank you… Peridot yes that was your name,” said the Doctor, who placed a finger on the crystal, and it turned on again, and the small green light woke up.  
“We will need this later,” he said, putting it in his pocket, and he sat down on the grass, looking up at the stars, which were magnified by the dome, so you could see them, better. The other gems sat down next to the Doctor, and watched the stars as well, “Beautiful isn’t it?” The Doctor pointed to a small cluster of stars, “That is the Marauders Cluster, its 3 galaxies that crashed into each other forming one giant galaxy.”  
“It’s… amazing,” said Lapis looking up at the sky, with one leg stretched out, and the other pulled close with an arm wrapped around it.  
“Yes, it goes to show how tiny and insignificant we are,” said Pearl, not making eye contact with anyone, and continued to stare at the marvelous sky. Peridot was in a war, but there weren’t 2 sides, it was one side, battling itself. “Why do I feel this way? I feel lighter, when Lapis is in close proximity to me, but why? What does it mean, could I be changing, but for better or worse?” though Peridot who furrowed her brow, and decided to leave it be for the time, and looked up into the sky, smiling a genuine smile, as thoughts continued to fly through her mind, but she paid less attention to them, “Is this, what love is? Torture, pain, fear, and suffering?”   
Garnet looked over at Peridot for a second, before adjusting her glasses, and turning her head, “Fear is the path to the dark side.”  
Everyone was confused, but they knew that Garnet had a point if it was part of the future or not, it was said for a reason, “…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot gets a dose of future vision, and has a much needed talk with Garnet.

-A much needed talk-  
The next few days weren’t very productive, but mainly consisted of keeping the residents of Beach City alive, knowing that if they died the blame would fall on their hands, and that is something the gems couldn’t risk, but they could stop any armies if they could get Lapis on their side, which is going to take a lot of time and effort. Steven and Lapis were going to go collect food for a large ‘potluck’ we were going to host by the beach to get everyone’s mind of the dome, and on food. Peridot knew Steven would tell Lapis about my depression, and most likely what I did to keep her safe.  
Everyone was worried about what would happen when we got the dome down, what would the military do? What would we do? We were aliens to them so they could capture us and experiment on us. We couldn’t let them do that, we would have to go down in a fight even if we lost it would show the humans our power. We vowed not to harm humans, but this might have to change if it was for our very survival.  
We have collected a giant tent in which we will have any grills we can get, and make grill some food for the town. “This should do it, we’ve collected all the grills in the town, that making it 11,” said Pearl, carrying the last grill.  
“Yeah yeah, let’s get the food, and finish this thing up, P,” said Amethyst, who was carrying some packages of meat.  
Peridot was at the barn, with the Doctor working on the transmitter, and attempting to figure out a way to escape or destroy the dome. Lapis and Steven have walked into a store, and asked to collect some food for the ‘potluck’ they were having.  
“Lapis,” said Steven, “Why are you mad at Peridot?”  
“She held me captive, she did nothing to help me, she was too busy following Yellow Diamonds orders,” said Lapis whose face showed that of anger.  
“Lapis… Peridot was beaten up by Jasper so many times… do you know why?” said Steven, who was carrying some meat, and vegetables.  
“No, I do not,” said Lapis who also was carrying food.  
“She stopped Jasper from beating the life out of you, Lapis. I remember seeing it with my own eyes she was beaten against a prison force field thingy, multiple times, she was cracked too, but thankfully she had some of her round robot things to fix her…” said Steven with disappointment on his face, as he walked off, and Lapis was left standing there, as the information was on repeat through her head.  
Pearl was finishing up the drill for when they escaped, and Peridot and the Doctor made the transmitter more powerful, about 5 times as powerful. Amethyst, was grilling hot dogs, and hamburgers. Lapis flew back to the Temple, contemplating what Steven had said. “He’s words… their powerful… just like himself,” said Lapis, sitting on the couch 1 leg curled up on her waist, the other hung off the side of the couch. Lapis kept repeating what Steven had said in her mind for the past few minutes.  
Peridot had gone to the loft in the barn, to think. “Who was this Doctor? What was his name? He’s not human, how did he get here?” thought Peridot, her mind flooding with questions but no answers. “Why did Lapis do this to me? This weird feeling of her own devising, or is it just me? Something must be wrong with me, I hate this light feeling,” thought Peridot, lying down on the chipping wooden floor. Peridot needed to talk to Lapis, Peridot needed forgiveness for what she had done, but she knew Lapis wouldn’t do it easily, but Peridot could do it, because she had basically saved Lapis from being smashed multiple times, but it cost Peridot her dignity every time. “I’m so stupid!” she shouted, and someone heard her.  
Then, Garnet jumped onto the loft, and looked down at Peridot who was still lying on the floor, “we need to talk.”  
“About what?” asked Peridot who was confused about why Garnet would even want to talk to her?  
“Your future,” said Garnet who knelt down to Peridot.  
“What about it?” she said, looking at the tall gem.  
“It’s about you, and Lapis,” Garnet said adjusting her glasses, before dematerializing them, revealing 3 eyes, each one had concern all over them.  
“What? We fight? She shatters me? What?” said Peridot, sitting upwards, and looked up at Garnet with a face of curiosity?  
“No,” said Garnet who walked over to Peridot, and kissed her forehead, passing on her future vision to Peridot.  
-Future Vision-  
Peridot left the barn, and walked down a little ways to the ‘potluck’ by the beach. Steven was talking with Lapis, but Peridot just ignored them, hoping that Steven had kept quiet about what she had told him. She didn’t enjoy eating much, so she opted for sitting by the water, and watch the sun set, which looked like a doughnut than anything else.  
Lapis looked over at the ocean, and saw Peridot sitting alone. Lapis felt horrible all day, knowing what she had done. She made Peridot feel like shit, and could have drove her to suicide. She hesitated, but then walked over to Peridot, and stood next to her, but Peridot didn’t even as much as look at her. “Peridot?” Lapis asked, “Do you want to talk?”  
“Negative,” she said, “I cannot accept your apology, because I have learned that Steven, had informed you against my wishes. So it is not sincere.”  
“Look Peridot. I am attempting to solve our conflict, but if you do not wish to speak, you have every right to be upset at me,” said Lapis who placed a hand on Peridot’s shoulder.  
“I will commence a conversation with you,” said Peridot with some resistance, but not much, it was the little bit of strain in her voice which tipped off Lapis.  
“Thank you, Peridot,” said Lapis, “You were correct. Steven did tell me, what you did on the spaceship, and I am grateful.”  
“You are welcome, Lapis. Don’t show concern about it,” said Peridot, lying backwards onto the sand, looking up at the stars which had begun to poke their faces out.  
“Okay?” said Lapis who looked confused, but she lay there with Peridot looking up at the sky, with the smell of meat drifting through the air, and the laughter; that put everyone at ease given their current circumstances.

-End of Future Vision (I know it doesn’t work exactly like that)-

“I think you, and Lapis will turn out fine,” said Garnet, who almost always knew what to say.  
“Thank you,” said Peridot forcing a small smile to grow on her face, before lying back down, and staring at the ceiling. Garnet left Peridot, and went to do something else. Peridot would attempt to have this future happen, she needed it to happen. Peridot looked out a broken window, and saw the sun sitting fairly above the horizon, “close to sunset.”  
She climbed down the old-flimsy ladder, and walked over to the Doctor, who was no longer working, but talking with Pearl, but Peridot didn’t care about their conversation, she cared about Lapis, and hoping this strange feeling would go away when she talked with her. “Maybe if Lapis forgives me, this feeling will go away, and I can work at my maximum potential?” thought Peridot who was baffled by this sardonic feeling. She had no idea what it was, on Homeworld the only negative feelings were permitted, no good, light feelings were allowed, and Peridot had never felt any light emotion until her meet with Lapis Lazuli for the first time, and every time after, and renouncement to Yellow Diamond a few weeks ago, but dread came after quite quickly.  
She knew that Yellow Diamond was going to come to Earth, and stop us from stopping the Cluster, so maybe this dome isn’t so bad, if we keep it for a few weeks, we can work in peace. I looked down at the beach, and saw what looked like most of the town, Amethyst, Garnet, and Steven helping, along with a dark-skinned girl, with long black hair, and a pink hat, and a taller, slightly large one, with blond hair, and broken glasses was also helping.   
Lapis was nowhere in sight, anyways Peridot made her way towards the beach, and she instantly felt uncomfortable, with the sheer amount of people in one spot. Peridot shuttered slightly, and walked around some more. Then she turned her head, and saw Lapis talking to Steven, so Peridot turned her head around speedily, and sat down by the beach, and Lapis walked over.  
“Peridot?” she said before she sat down next to her, “would you mind talking?”  
“Negative.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot learns more about this strange feeling towards Lapis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peridot I find is the most difficult to write, because I keep trying to find larger words, and things that I think she would say, so she sounds more robotic, but slowly turning... less robotic.

-Friendship and a confession?-  
“Peridot, I would like to end our conflict. It’s been going on too long, and too far,” said Lapis, who knew it was for the best, being trapped in a bubble and all.   
“…affirmative,” said Peridot, who turned her head to look at Lapis for a few seconds, before that light bubbly feeling appeared in Peridot’s mind, so she quickly turned her head away.  
“Listen, Peridot, I’m sorry for how I acted. It was out of line, and irresponsible. I had not known what you did to help me. If I can make it up to you, please inform me, it would be much appreciated. I’m sorry,” said Lapis, who looked… guilty? It made sense, she had made a mistake, but Peridot couldn’t quite figure out the emotion. Lapis looked at Peridot, and a blue tint appeared on her face, she quickly turned her head, which made Peridot wonder. “Did she have the same strange feeling that I do?” thought Peridot, who was puzzled by the mysterious feeling.  
“Not required, I forgive you,” said Peridot, who needed more information about this feeling, she needed to understand it, and to destroy it.  
“Okay, have a nice night,” said Lapis before standing up, and looking at Peridot, and a blush crawled over her face, so she jutted away, as the ‘potluck’ was ending, and the there were only a few people left.  
Pearl walked over to Peridot, who was still sitting by the beach, and everyone was going to go back to the temple. “Peridot, do you have something on your mind you would like to talk about?” asked Pearl, who was obviously concerned, because it turns out Peridot was crying, but she didn’t even notice. Peridot didn’t cry a lot, she was emotionally tough on the outside, but depression was eating away at her on the inside.  
“It’s terrifying, it’s cynical, and it’s amazing. I do not understand it, but I enjoy its company sometimes. I don’t know why, but I think Lapis has something to do with it?” said Peridot, and Pearl instantly knew what it was, and she smirked.  
“Peridot, does it give you that light feeling, like you can do anything, and you just want more of it?” asked Pearl, who was looking down at Peridot, with the smirk still hanging on her face.  
“Affirmative,” said Peridot, and a large smile appeared on Pearls face.  
“I know that feeling well, Rose was everything to me, but she’s… gone now. But you, this feeling, its called love, and it means you enjoy every second being by that person, and you would do anything for them, you trust them with your life, and they trust you. This feeling is important, it is amazing, it is painful, but you manage, and keep on going. You should go talk to Lapis, I’ve seen the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you, go and talk to her, just small talk or whatever, become friends, trust me, it will be worth it in the end,” said Pearl, who walked over to Amethyst, and helped her take down the large tent.  
Peridot sighed, “I’ll try to be friends with Lapis, it’s the only way to get rid of this feeling,” thought Peridot, as this strange emotion known as ‘love’ eluded her, and she hated not knowing things.  
-About 3:10 am-  
All the gems were at the temple, but Peridot was above it, by the light house, with her legs dangling off the edge, she was very close to the edge, hazardously so. She had been thinking about what Pearl had said for a few hours now, and was attempting to come up with a way for this to happen. Peridot wanted to be friends with Lapis, but she also needed to find a way to escape the dome.  
The Doctor was by the beach, testing his transmitter, and Lapis was somewhere in town. Peridot planned on going into town, and to find Lapis, and talk with her, talk about anything like Pearl said. Peridot walked down the hill, and towards the town, which wasn’t to far away.  
She walked down the boardwalk, looking around for Lapis. She passed some stores, which had be closed for hours, and she finally found Lapis sitting by a fountain, moving orbs of water around in patterns. “Hello, Lapis,” said Peridot, sitting down next to Lapis, whose facial expression was neutral.  
“Hello, why are you here?” asked Lapis.  
“Well… I just… wanted to speak to you… so we could grow closer, and understand each other at a higher level,” said Peridot, and both of them looked nervous, they didn’t talk much, but on the ship they talked more, but it was about Earth, and nothing more or less.  
“I agree, what should we talk about?” asked Lapis, as the awkward conversation became more awkward, but would it be that way though to the end?  
“What about past experiences?” suggested Peridot, as sweat began to form on her forehead?  
“Okay,” she said, moving her electric blue hair out of her face, “well, I was imprisoned for 5000 years in a mirror by the Crystal Gems, they… used me, it was torture every single living second. Then finally… Steven set me free, it was amazing, that rush of energy, oh but I was so angry,” said Lapis whose face twisted with anger, “I still hate them, I don’t think I could ever forgive them for what they did.”  
“I’m… sorry. I wish I could have treated you better,” said Peridot, “you were free, then… this happened. Now… you’ve been trapped for the third time, but we will find a way out together, all of us, the town, the gems, and the Doctor, if you require any assistance, just inform me.”  
“Thank you, Peridot,” said Lapis, who dropped the orbs of water back into the fountain.  
“My life wasn’t as bad as yours, but I believe my worst moment, was when I was created. Yellow Diamond would torture me until I did everything I told her without question, I was in the torture chamber for 10 years, and each minute I was being cracked, and healed, then… I cracked, I did everything Yellow Diamond told me without question, that is why I do everything she says,” said Peridot, who forcefully unearthed those memories just so she could take to Lapis, her worst nightmare brought back, replaying over, and over again in her head.  
“Oh… Peridot, I… didn’t know,” said Lapis, whose face resembled that of guilt.  
“Its fine, you weren’t there, it doesn’t matter now,” said Peridot. Who turned away from Lapis, and looked up at the distorted moon, and the few stars that even resembled stars, “this place… its different from Homeworld. Everything is calm, peaceful, and beautiful unlike the machine-like bleakness of Homeworld.”  
“I agree, this place, is so different, even from Homeworld those 5000 years ago, Earth is amazing, It has so much water,” said Lapis, who lifted a few orbs of water out of the fountain and flew them around like birds begging for seeds.  
“Why is there a large amount of water on Earth?” asked Peridot as her eyes followed the orbs.  
“I don’t know, but it’s amazing,” said Lapis, “Earth wouldn’t have life on Earth if the ocean didn’t exist.”  
“The most powerful substance on Earth,” said Peridot, “I why you like it.”  
“I do,” said Lapis, as she dropped the orbs of water on the ground, “what do you like the most?”  
“I… think I know now. This feeling, I don’t understand it, but it makes me feel lighter, stronger, and more powerful. It seems to amplify when I’m near you, I still don’t understand it, even after a fairly long talk with Pearl,” said Peridot, and Lapis eyes went wide.  
“I get that feeling too, when I’m near you, it boosts itself, it makes no sense, but its amazing,” said Lapis, looking into Peridot’s emerald eyes, “I think it means something, I don’t know what, but… do you want to find out… together?”  
“Affirmative, I would like to know more about this… feeling,” said Peridot, as she twiddled her fingers.  
“Thank you, Peridot,” said Lapis sitting a little closer to Peridot, and they watched the stars.  
“You’re… welcome.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is invited to join the Crystal Gems, and the 4 hands are discovered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Sandy_Squirell, for telling me how to use the rich text, instead of HTML, making this much easier to read, I think. Well, I think its easier.

**-Declined, and a monarch?-**

            It’s been 7 days since the dome came down, and the Doctor had a plan. It was simple, all we had to do was open the mini dome, break the egg, and use the transmitter to destroy the dome. Of course, everyone else thought it was insanely difficult, but it could have been worse.

            Peridot and Lapis have grown closer and there conversations are no longer awkward messes, but much more interesting. Peridot and Lapis were going to find out what this feeling was, so when the dome will go down, they will go and explore the world, learn about the Earth, and more about this feeling. Lapis knew more about this feeling than Peridot, but she was still mystified by it. It made no sense, what was the point, why did it exist? These questions would be solved later, but now, only one was important: how are we going to escape the dome?

            The Doctor still needed to work out a plan on how to open the mini dome around the egg. What if it didn’t need flesh beings, but Amethyst wasn’t one of the gems required. What about Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis, or Steven? They could work he just needed three more hands. He was one of the hands, but he needed to find the others, and open the mini dome.

            The citizens of Beach City had finally grown up, and are no longer acting like animals trapped in a cage for the first time, some have even begun to help out by making food for free, which was a rarity, for people trapped in their own town, with no way out, it was… strange.

            Pearl and Amethyst had also grown closer, they were no longer bickering about every single thing, but they had been spending a lot more time together, a lot of that time was alone, and the other gems suspected they might be in a relationship, but they couldn’t be positive.

            Pearl and Peridot, constructed a receiver which should be able to give a single television in the dome news reports. The U.S military has surrounded the dome by 1 mile, and nobody knows what’s happening inside the military boarders. Everyone inside the dome, and out wanted to know more, but everyone outside was out of ideas.

            Thankfully, we had a plan, and it should work. Lapis and Peridot are up by the light house, sitting on the edge of the cliff, at around midnight since the gems technically didn’t need sleep. They were talking, about anything they cared to mention.

            “Peridot, I… really enjoy spending time with you, I don’t know exactly why though, it makes no sense?” said Lapis who cupped Peridot’s hands in her own.

            “I have no understanding of it either, but it’s… nice,” said Peridot, who made no move to get her hand released.

            “I want to explore this world, understand it, but unfortunately, were trapped in this hell bubble,” said Lapis as she threw a water orb at the dome, and it splattered across it, “Peridot, will you explore Earth with me, after we escape the dome? We can learn about Earth, and this love feeling.”

            “Yes, I will travel with you, and solve this puzzle contained within us,” said Peridot, whose voice changed from when Lapis had first met her. It was originally cold, and robotic, but now it seemed different, it was calmed, less stressed, warmer, and less robotic, and simpler.

            “Thanks,” said Lapis, wrapping an arm around Peridot, “This is a form of affection, from what I’ve read, and learned it’s called a ‘hug’,” said Lapis, as she pulled Peridot closer, and Peridot didn’t reject, it was nice, they both enjoyed it.

            Pearl and Amethyst had grown very, very close. They had gone into a small forest, and fused. They had fallen in love, and it had taken a long time to realize it, but it happened. They loved being Opal every second, it was the purest form of love, and it was exhilarating. They power they gained, the love they shared, it was perfect.

            Steven was at his friend Connie’s house for a sleepover, and is planning on hanging out with him, tomorrow, with all the gems, so they can officially meet. The Doctor was building something, but none of the gems understood it, it looked like a pile of wires, a key, and a crystal. Everything was going along fairly well, if you could call it that, since they were trapped.

            The fusion sat in the woods, hugging herself, and enjoying every waking moment of being herself. Pearl and Amethyst were holding each other close inside the fusion, being together was amazing, like being with a lover, but… closer, and better. It felt right, like it was the most important thing to do, and they loved it. The strong, confidence they gained was astonishing… perfect.

            The townspeople were doing fine, there was no more panic, which there hadn’t been a lot to begin with, but it was all but gone. We had a way out, the 4 hands, and destroying the egg, that was the hard part, but it would be a lot more difficult if we couldn’t find the right people to do it.

**-9:30 Am-**

            Lapis had gone back to the temple at around 2:00 am, whilst Peridot continued to sit on the cliff edge until morning. Lapis flew up with her water wings, and greeted Peridot, “Good morning, Peridot.”

            “Good morning, Lapis,” said Peridot, still sitting on the top of the cliff face, as a tiny cool breeze flew through the air, bathing both gems in it. The sun or torus was just past sunrise.

            “It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?” asked Lapis, sitting next to Peridot, to enjoy each others company since neither of them really ‘enjoyed’ the Crystal Gems company, except for Steven.

            “I agree,” said Peridot, watching what bit of ocean was under the dome.

            “Earth isn’t so bad whence you get used to it, don’t you think?” said Lapis, “I thought this place was inferior, and unimportant, but now I realize, its much more than that.”

            “That is true. I used to think this was just another hunk of rock, but in actuality, its home to a diverse number of species,” said Peridot, as she held Lapis hand, and they watched the distorted sun rise in the air.

            “Yeah,” said Lapis, as one another enjoyed each others company, in silence, relaxing right above the temple.

            The temple doors, leading to each of the Crystal Gems rooms was glitching out, opening at random, or not opening when called. The Crystal Gems planned on inviting Lapis to join them. It was about 10 Am now, and the Gems walked up to Lapis and Peridot, to invite Lapis.

            “Lapis… after some talking with the rest of the gems, we were wondering if you would like to join the Crystal Gems?” asked Pearl, and Lapis’ face changed from neutral, to disgust.

            “No,” said Lapis, and Stevens heart sank, “I can’t trust you, no matter what you do to make it up to me, I will never join you.”

            Pearls, Amethyst, Garnet, and Stevens face were that of disappointment, “Look Lapis, we’re trying to show you that you can trust us.”

            “Pearl, I cannot trust any of the Crystal Gems, except for Peridot, and Steven, especially you,” said Lapis, looking away from them, and back at the dome, and the distorted sun.

             “Lapis… I know they… you’re disappointed in them, since they left you trapped in your own mind for 5000 years, well… I’m sorry,” said Steven walking over to Lapis, and placing a hand on her shoulder.

            “Steven, you shouldn’t be apologizing for your friends problems, it’s their fault not yours,” said Lapis glancing back at the gems.

            “Lapis can’t you just accept-” said Amethyst before Lapis cut her off.

            “My decision is final,” said Lapis wrapping her arms around herself, and Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven left, just leaving Lapis and Peridot once more.

            “Lapis, I cannot wait to leave Beach City, and explore the world with you,” said Peridot inching closer, still holding her hand, and Lapis blushed slightly, and looked at her with a smile.

            “Me too, Peridot,” said Lapis giving Peridot a hug, and they stayed like that until noon.

**-12:15 Pm-**

            The Doctor was planning on testing the gems to see if any of them are the hands, so he asked, and everyone was going to do it, after little resistance.

            “Okay Doctor, lets do it,” said Steven, as the rest of the gems, and the Doctor walked into town, and towards the woods, to the center.

            “Okay, who wants to go first?” asked the Doctor, as the 4 hands lit up on the mini dome.

            “I’ll go,” said Steven, as he walked over to the mini dome.

            “Wait, STEVEN!” said Pearl, as he placed his hand on the mini dome, and nothing happened.

            “I’m… one of the hands,” said Steven, as he took his hand off. Lapis and Peridot then walked over to the mini dome gingerly, before placing their hands on it together, and nothing happened.

            “T-That’s it, we h-have all the hands,” said Peridot shakily. The Doctor, and Steven placed their hands on the mini dome, and the egg began to shine, and everyone touching the mini dome began to say the same thing.

            “The monarch will be crowned, the monarch will be crowned, the monarch-” said The Doctor, Steven, Lapis, and Peridot, until the egg stopped glowing, and they were released, all stumbling backwards.

            “W-What was that,” said Pearl as they backed away a little bit.

            “I don’t know, apparently there is more to this dome then it being a prison bubble. Maybe it isn’t a prison bubble, maybe it’s a growing bubble, to create more of the Kinship,” said the Doctor, as he looked at his hand, which was on the mini dome.

            “This just became more complicated then originally projected,” said Peridot, looking back at the rest of the gems.

 

 

_This just got more complicated then originally projected…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, but good news!

HELLO, everyone!

It's me John_Doe, and I wanted to tell everyone that I will be starting this story up again, and more new chapters are already in the works! The next chapter should be out by Monday! So don't worry. Besides, I have no idea how Dead is dead got so popular, I actually thought this one was going to be my better one!

-John Doe


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated. I will be updating Dead is dead, tomorrow! I promise. Mainly development of the story. Not my best work btw.

**-Disaster Strikes-**

            Everything was fine up until day 9, without a warning it began raining red rain. Peridot and Lapis are still confused about this feeling, but are working on understanding it. Thankfully, the Gems, and the Doctor, were all in the temple talking about how they are going to survive for now until they can get the dome to come down, when the rain came.

            They were forced to stay inside until the rain stopped, so that’s what they did. “Doctor, what is this red rain?” asked Pearl, who reached out, and touched it, and burned her hand, which caused her to squawk.

            “I don’t know, I will do some scanning later, nobody touch the rain, got it?” said the Doctor, who began to scan the rain to figure out what it is. After a while, and a few conversations to keep boredom at least, the Doctor finished scanning, “This rain is from algae spores causing the discoloration, and burning,” said the Doctor, twirling his Sonic Screwdriver a little bit, and placing it in his jacket pocket.

            “How did this large quantity of algae get into the dome, to generate this strange weather?” asked Peridot looking out the red stained windows.

            “I don’t know,” said the Doctor, who looked out the window at the ‘blood’ rain.

           

**-10:50 pm-**

The entire day was wasted sitting indoors, waiting for the rain to stop. The Temple doors were malfunctioning again, which caused annoyance to Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet. It was getting late, so Steven had gone to bed, while Pearl and Amethyst had gone to town to do something, but they didn’t tell anyone what.

            Lapis and Peridot were sitting by the beach in the moon light, relaxing from being cramped up in the Temple all day, so relaxing was key.

            “Lapis, you seemed different… when we were inside the Temple. You acted strange ever since you went in the ‘bathroom’?” asked Peridot.

            “It’s nothing…” said Lapis looking away, and staring at the ocean.

            “Then, Steven noticed someone had punched the mirror,” said Peridot, and Lapis’ eyes began to fill with tears.

            “I… I hate mirrors. I don’t know why, but ever since I was trapped in one, I guess I… have a problem…” said Lapis, who was crying, so Peridot wrapped her arms around her, and comforted her.

            “Don’t worry Lapis, I’m here, you can talk to me,” said Peridot holding Lapis close. Peridot lay Lapis head down on her lap, and caressed her hair, and soon Lapis was asleep, and Peridot sighed. “Why is this happening now? This feeling? Why now?” she thought. Peridot carried Lapis bridal style, and lay her down on the old blue-faded couch, and then walked back outside to enjoy the cool air, and the slight breeze, before a loud CRACK, could be heard all throughout the dome, and a bright flash of light, so bright Peridot had to close her eyes, when she looked up, she saw a giant black smudge in the sky.

            There was a collision with the dome, which involve launching a missile to break it open, or destroy it completely, which failed, the technology is so ancient, and so powerful nothing can stand up to it. Time Lord Technology could defeat it, but the Kinship created a failsafe to protect them from the Time Lords by blocking every signal that could jeopardize the dome.

            Peridot ran inside the Temple, to find that Steven, and Lapis had awoken, and the Gems were also inside. “Something crashed into the dome!” she said, pointing to the giant smudge on the domes surface. Everyone walked over to the smudge, which was fairly close to the ground, and everything outside was on fire, but nothing inside, although it was a few degrees warmer by the target sight.

            “This looks like the impact of a missile, I’ve seen a few before in books, but it turns out they are more powerful than I perceived,” said Pearl, who placed a hand on the smudge.

            “Interesting, I did not know humans had such powerful weapons,” said Peridot looking at the smudge, and wondered what other weapons they had.

            “Yes humans have many weapons, guns, rockets, missiles, nuclear weapons, all very dangerous,” said Pearl, who put on a fake smile, but underneath contained worry.

            “There is some military looking guys outside, why?” asked Amethyst, who waved but they just walked around like she wasn’t there at all.

            “It must be something important,” said Steven, as a gun shot echoed throughout the town. The gems ran into town, and found the Doctor had been shot, and was bleeding out.

            “Oh my god, Doctor how did this happen?” shouted Pearl, as Steven ran over to the Doctor.

            “Doctor, I can heal you I have-” started Steven, but the Doctor cut him off.

            “It’s too late, my regeneration cycle is already starting, just stand back,” said the Doctor as he stood up, and be began to glow a bright yellow-orange, which turned into an explosion of light for about 30 seconds.

            Then, a different person was standing where the Doctor was. He wasn’t old, and he looked about 30 in Earth years, but was wearing the same cloths.

            “Who are you? Where is the Doctor?” said Pearl who materialized her spear, and pointed it at the newly regenerated Doctor.

            “It’s me, Pearl. I just regenerated, changed every cell in my body, it happens when I’m mortally wounded,” said the Doctor, who began to see his new regeneration.

            “Like gems,” said Steven, as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, which he had to tap a few times before it sparked to life.

            “Yes, exactly,” just then, his screwdriver’s glow faded away, and it sparked a few times, before it exploded.

            “What was that?” Steven asked, pointing to the now burnt sonic screwdriver in the Doctor’s hands.

            “Something affected my screwdriver, but what?” He said, as he tossed it behind him, as if it was a piece of trash, and in all fairness, it was.

            “What do you mean?” Steven asked.

            “I don’t know,” he walked off, towards the Temple to contemplate on what exactly to.

            Lapis and Peridot were in town wandering, and exploring. There wasn’t much to do, as the only way out was to destroy the egg, but the egg was trapped. “Peridot, these past few days have been great. I love spending time with you.”

            “Me too, Lapis,” It was cold, as something had changed in the domes climate, the temperature was _horrible_ , but it was chilly. Lapis pulled Peridot into a hug, which resulted in Peridot on Lapis’s lap, on a bench which was just out of town.   

           

            The rest of the day was quiet, and the towns-people continued their daily lives… most of them, anyways. The Doctor was building a new sonic screwdriver, but it would take a while. Everyone was anxious to escape the hell bubble, and the gems were getting close to cracking the code, but it would take time. They had plenty of time, so that’s what they plan on doing, escaping the dome, and going back to their _normal_ lives, if you could call it that.

 

_Everything will be okay…_


End file.
